Forever Can Never Be Long Enough
by Neonmassacarexx
Summary: Harry was adopted by Remus when James and Lilly died, he goes to Hogwarts and he meets a certain Draco Snape, and Luna Love good. AU DARRY WOLFSTAR. Slash, please review
1. Prolouge

_Remus sighed, while stroking the young boy's hair. The emerald eyed two years old stirred in his sleep, contentedly. Sitting there, on the couch with Harry, Remus could relax, distance himself from reality. The reality of what the never-ending war had done. The reality of the death toll that was going up each day._

_When it was like this, though, just harry and him, he was happiest._

"Harry! Come on Harry! You'll be late for school" Remus' voice rang up the stairs, as well as the smell of burnt toast. Harry rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Hair sticking up in every angle, glasses set on his nose at a jaunty angle, the usual. Today was the day that he set off for Hogwarts. Today, he would leave his comfy lifestyle to learn the 'wonders of magic'. To any other eleven year old, that would be brilliant. to Harry, the thought brought prickly tears to his eyes. Leave Remus? Leave his friends and school? For what?

His thoughts were interrupted by Remus shouting up the stairs again. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! If I come up those stairs and you aren't ready, there will be hell to pay!". Harry stared, and rushed to get ready

He fell asleep and snored softly while leaning on Remus' shoulder, in the taxi to Kings Cross. When the taxi finally pulled up, Remus shook him awake. "C'mon, Pup. We're here."

Harry's eyes widened and he wiped the sleep away. "'Kay." he mumbled sleepily. Remus smiled fondly. He would miss this, miss His Harry.

_The honey haired boy stared out of the taxi window, his eyes wide with shock. He'd never been to London. He'd never left the shelter of the little village and the little cottage. After being in a place with a population of two hundred for all the eleven years of his life, London seemed like it contained the population of the whole world. _

_Getting out of the taxi, his mother following suit after she paid the driver, he walked along the damp path to the Station, his little mother barley able to keep up "Remus, Darling! Don't go so fast! You don't want to get lost do you?" Obediently, he waited for the young woman to catch up. She was very small, about five two, and thin. Her hair, the same coulor as her sons was long and wavy, it swept down to her waist. Anyone who saw her would think she was no older than sixteen, delicate as a flower and had the face of an angel. Remus and his mother had that special relationship, more like siblings than parent and child; they would protect and love each other till the end, and had sworn it _

_The whistle sounded, telling Remus to say goodbye. He turned to his mother and gave her one last _hug. She took his face in her hands and said, "Remember, Darling. Professor Dumbledore was so kind to let you in, don't tell anyone and don't draw too much attention to yourself". He nodded, just like he did every single time she had said it (which was a lot). She kissed her beautiful boy one more time then pushed him away. Tears fell unashamedly, as she saw him turn back once and sought her out with his tearful gaze. Her Remus, her beautiful, clever boy, she would miss him

"Sure." The silvery-blonde haired boy smiled and pulled his trunk in the carriage,

"Is it alright if I sit here?" A silvery-blonde boy with a pale face and stormy eyes asked. Harry looked up from his book and nodded, smiling a little. He had looked for Luna but she was nowhere to be found, probably looking for Hizzle-Jazzes in the light bulbs**. (A/N yes I made them up :D) **My name's Harry, you?"

"I'm Draco, you live with Remus Lupin , don't you?" Harry looked confused; the only people he'd already met from the wizarding world were Hagrid (Remus's good friend) and his uncle, Sirius. Narrowing his eyes, Harry nodded "Yes, but how d'you know?". Draco looked taken aback by the tone of Harry's voice, but he said:

"My adopted Dad, Severus used to go to school with him, was his best friend, apparently."

"Oh, okay. Sorry" He said, slightly ashamed, but Draco shook his head

"Don't be, Its cool." Harry smiled gratefully at the boy, and then looked at him. He had blonde hair that looked like it had been enchanted to make it shine like silver, his eyes, also were silver, a liquid and metallic coulor that was so deep, Harry was scared to lose himself in the, no doubt about it, this boy was beautiful.

He sighed, I'm nothing compared to him, he thought miserably.

_Remus opened the door to a compartment and looked around, inside was a boy with long and lank hair, with a pointed nose and a beautiful with auburn hair and catlike features. "Is it alright if I sit here?" He asked with his delicate voice the girl looked up from her book with a smile and the boy turned away from the widow, they both nodded. Remus smiled and lugged the large trunk he was dragging along behind him into the compartment. He sat opposite the boy and girl, then after exchanging pleasantries, (he learnt the boy was called Severus and wasn't nearly as scary as he looked, and that the pretty girl was called Lilly) Remus pulled the book he was reading out of his bag, this caught Lilly's eye._

"_What book you got?" She sounded genuinely curiuos_

"_Les Miserable by Victor Hugo" He said in perfectly accented French, the other two looked at him sceptically so he laughed and said_

"_My mother is from Paris "as he said this, Lilly's eyes widened and Severus looked very impressed_.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!" Harry smiled when he heard Hagrid's voice, something he had missed.

"Draco! C'mon!" Harry grabbed hold of his hand, trying not to be embarrassed, and pulled him along.

"Hello Harry! Is that every one. Lets be off then!" the gaggle of first years followed Hagrid, when they came to the boats, Harry hadn't let go of Draco's hand, he was clinging to it, not that either boy minded.

Luna! There she was, she was sat in a boat, smiling at harry as if she had been waiting for him. When the two boys sat down, Harry gave Luna a HUGE hug and she kissed him on the cheek.

Jealousy was unmistakable on his face.

"Draco? This is Luna Lovegood" said Harry. Luna, like Draco, had white-blonde hair but it fell in tight ringlets down her back, her eyes were crystal blue and sparkled like crystals. She had a faraway look about her, as though she was in a constant daydream. The jealousy in the pit of Draco's stomach did not stir, this girl that Harry so obviously liked was beautiful, just like him.

It was true, of course, Harry was petite with locks of luscious jet black hair, that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin and red lips, if Draco was familiar with the tale of Snow White then he would have seen the resemblance immediately.

The rest of the journey was filled with Harry and Luna nattering about make believe creatures with strange names, what the hell is a hinkypunk! ( **DO you get it? If you do then put it in a review**!) For Harrys sake he nodded and smiled in the right places.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" Lilly grinned and jumped of the stool, she skipped over to the Gryffindor table._

"_Finnegan, Megan" A girl with mousy hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses sat on the stool, she had and intelligent face, and though not fat, she wasn't skinny, "GRYFFINDOR!". The Gryffindor table clapped and welcomed Megan, she sat down next to Lilly. Soon, it was time for Remus, his heart beat fast, it thudded and thundered as he sast down on the stool, his hands were sweaty, and in his head, he repeated, Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor, please…_

_Well, Mr Lupin..ah, a werewolf, hmmm… yes I see . Slytherin would be good for a creature of your kind, but….no it will be…_

"_GRYFFINDOR!", relief washed over him, Lilly was grinning at him as he took his seat across from next to him was a boy with dazzling blue eyes, a cheeky smile and wavy black hair. "I'm Sirius", the boy said and held out his hand, Remus shook it and told him his own._

_Severus was the last to be sorted, Slytherin! Remus was sad for him but smiled at him when he looked over. Remus had found himself sandwiched between two boys that acted as if they were twins. The other boy was called James, he had bright black hair that stuck up in every direction imaginable, and seemed to take a liking to Lilly. The girl, Megan, and Lilly kept looking at him and giggling. Remus would hate to think about what they were thinking about_

"Night, Harry"

"Night, Draco".

And so Harry found himself in bed. It had been a long day, not once had he thought of home, but now it was all he thought about. He missed Remus, and the stries he would tell him as he tucked him into bed, which was something he'd never grown out of. There was nothing he wouldn't give to be at home with Remus, the both of them curled up in front of the fire while Remus told him stories: stories of magic, or fairy tales (his favourite was Rapunzel), but most of the time, he told him about France.


	2. First Year: part one

"Is it alright if I sit here?" A blonde boy with a pale face and stormy eyes asked. Harry looked up from his book and nodded

"Sure." The silvery-blonde haired boy smiled and pulled his trunk in the carriage,

Is it alright if I sit here?" A silvery-blonde boy with a pale face and stormy eyes asked. Harry looked up from his book and nodded, smiling a little. He had looked for Luna but she was nowhere to be found, probably looking for Hizzle-Jazzes in the light bulbs. (A/N yes I made them up :D) My name's Harry, you?"

"Im Draco, you live with Remus Lupin , don't you?" Harry looked confused, the only people he'd already met from the wizarding world were Hagrid (Remus's good friend) and his uncle, Sirius. Narrowing his eyes, Harry nodded "Yes, but how d'you know?". Draco looked taken aback by the tone of Harrys voice, but he said:

"My adopted Dad, Severus used to go to school with him, was his best friend, apparently."

"Oh, okay. Sorry" He said, slightly ashamed, but Draco shook his head

"Don't be, Its cool." Harry smiled gratefully at the boy, then looked at him. He had blonde hair that looked like it had been enchanted to make it shine like silver, his eyes, also were silver, a liqud and metallic coulor that was so deep, Harru was scared to lose himself in the, no doubt about it, this boy was beautiful.

He sighed, Im nothing compared to him, he thought miserably.

_Remus opened the door to a compartment and looked around, inside was a boy with long and lank hair, with a pointed nose and a beautiful with auburn hair and catlike features. "Is it alright if I sit here?" He asked with his delicate voice the girl looked up from her book with a smile and the boy turned away from the widow, they both nodded. Remus smiled and lugged the large trunk he was dragging along behind him into the compartment. He sat opposite the boy and girl, then after exchanging pleasentries, (he learnt the boy was called Severus and wasn't nearly as scary as he looked, and that the pretty girl was called Lilly) Remus pulled the book he was reading out of his bag, this caught Lilly's eye._

"_What book you got?" She sounded genuinely curios_

"_Les Miserables" He said in perfectly accented French, the other two looked at him sceptically so he laughed and said_

"_My mother is from Paris"as he said this, Lilly's eyes widened and Severus looked very impressed._

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!" Harry smiled when he heard Hagrid's voice, something he had missed

"Draco! C'mon!" Harry grabbed hold of his hand, trying not to be embarrassed, and pulled him along.

"Hello Harry! Is that everyone? Lets be off then!" the gaggle of first years followed Hagrid, when they came to the boats, Harry hadn't let go of Dracos hand, he was clinging to it, not that either boy minded.

Luna! There she was, she was sat in a boat, smiling at harry as if she had been waiting for him. When the two boys sat down, Harry gave Luna a HUGE hug and she kissed him on the cheek. Jelousy was unmistakable on his face. "Draco? This is Luna Lovegood" said Harry. Luna, like Draco, had white-blonde hair but it fell in tight ringlets down her back, her eyes were crystal blue and sparkled like crystals. She had a faraway look about her, as though she was in a constant daydream. The jelousy in the pit of Draco's stomach did not stir, this girl that Harry so obviously liked was beautiful, just like him.

It was true, of course, Harry was petite with locks of luscious jet black hair, that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin and red lips, if Draco was familiar with the tale of Snow White then he would have seen the resemblance immediately.

The rest of the journey was filled with Harry and Luna nattering about make believe cratures with strange names, what the hell is a hinkypunk! ( DO you get it? If you do then put it in a review!) For Harrys sake he nodded and smiled in the right places.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" Lilly grinned and jumped of the stool, she skipped overto the griffindor table._

"_Finnegan, Megan" A girl with mousy hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses sat on the stool, she had and intelligent face, and though not fat, she wasn't skinny, "GRYFFINDOR!". The gyrffindor table clapped and welcomed Megan, she sat down next to Lilly. Soon, it was time for Remus, his heart beat fast, it thudded and thundered as he sast down on the stool, his hands were sweaty, and in his head, he repeated, Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor, please…_

_Well, Mr Lupin..ah, a werewolf, hmmm… yes I see . Slytherin would be good for a creature of your kind, but….no it will be…_

"_GRYFFINDOR!", relief washed over him, Lilly was grinning at him as he took his seat across from next to him was a boy with dazzling blue eyes, a cheeky smile and wavy black hair. "I'm Sirius", the boy said and held out his hand, Remus shook it and told him his own._

_Severus was the last to be sorted, Slytherin! Remus was sad for him but smiled at him when he looked over. Remus had found himself sandwiched between two boys that acted as if they were twins. One was called Sirius, he has wavy black hair that fell just below his shoulders and a brilliant smile. Remus found himself blushing whenever they talked. other boy was called James, he had bright black hair that stuck up in every direction imaginable, and seemed to take a liking to Lilly. The girl, Megan, and Lilly kept looking at him and giggling. Remus would hate to think about what they were thinking about_

"Night, Harry"

"Night, Draco".

And so Harry found himself in bed. It had been a long day, not once had he thought of home, but now it was all he thought about. He missed Remus. There was nothing he wouldn't give to be at home with Remus, the both of them curled up in front of the fire while Remus told him stories: stories of magic, or fairy tales (his favourite was Rapunzel), but most of the time, he told him about France.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya, Pearl here.

I'm enjoying writing this story, but I don't seem to have any reviews or interest. If you think I should continue, then please let me know.

Im getting lonely.

And no, the story isn't up for adoption xxx


End file.
